La Dura Decision
by AnnAndre92
Summary: El momento en que Sasha tuvo que tomar una decisión ante la batalla contra Alone/Hades, una gran decisión mientras se veía envuelta en la tristeza, ira e impotencia... (Desahogo por parte de la autora, reflejada en los personajes)


**Saint Seiya pertenece al gran Kurumada, y personajes de LC a Shiori Teshirogi, asi que solamente la historia me pertenece, yo solamente tome los personajes para crear la historia.**

* * *

-No entiendo - miraba Sasha el Horizonte en compañia de Sisyphus - Como Alone, Hades, tiene subordinados que son capaces de levantar sus puños encontra de gente que no merece morir.

Sasha estaba indignada por lo que estaba sucediendo, Alone/Hades estaba atacando a la gente adiestra y siniestra... La impotencia de Sasha como Athena, como diosa de la Sabiduria y protectora de la Tierra era enorme

-Señorita - dijo Sisyphus - denos la orden de Salir a defender entonces a la tierra!

-Sisyphus! - Volteo Sasha a mirarlo, sus lagrimas ya estaban rodando por sus mejillas - Y si te matan? O los matan a ustedes? Ya han caido Caballeros de Plata, Tenma, Yato... Salieron a defender a la gente inocente, salieron a defender lo que ellos más querian, y han muerto, no en vano porque se que hay grupos de caballeros que no han acatado las normas y han salido del santuario. No es tan facil como parece ¿Verdad? - Sisyphus solo miraba la indignación de la Sasha que lloraba llena de frustración - La gente corre de miedo, se encierra en sus casas por miedo a que los maten ¿Y que hace Alone? ha sido tan capaz de mandar a sus espectros a entrar a las casas, para asi matar a las personas, aunque estas personas le han suplicado por su vida por no ser asesinados, implorando su perdon y su derecho a la vida, y el muy cinico de Hades disfruta matandolos. Se rie ¿Por que no viene y se enfrenta a mi de una vez? - Sasha respiraba agitada, era evidente que su dolor por la tierra y sus habitantes le afectaba - Hades es un sucio, no tiene la valentia de venir hacerme frente... Mata gente inocente por su cochina ambición no es más que un cobarde, teniendo que usar a sus espectros, que te puedo asegurar que son manipulados, haciendoles creer en un mundo diferente, cuando el mundo que el ofrece es lleno de desidia, pobreza y maldad. Eso es lo que quiere Hades, y yo no se lo permito, yo ofrezco el camino del amor, de la tranquilidad, donde la esperanza sea lo ultimo que se pierda...

-Señorita - susurro Sisyphus al escuchar tales palabras de rabia -

-Me duele Sisyphus ver tantas muertes, sentir como los humanos se apegan a nosotros los Dioses, suplicandonos que toda esta tragedia frene. Estoy cansada de ver tantos jovenes morir en manos de Hades, que sus espectros disfruten. De como los caballeros que Hades habia matado los reclute nuevamente para matarnos, ¿Donde quedo la lealtad que ellos me hicieron? Es que la palabra no vale, me retan Sisyphus, y aun siendo caballeros apoyan los Ideales de Hades ¿Es que el no ven?

-Señorita, a muchos se les ha olvidado cual es la verdadera lucha, se les ha olvidado que el deber de un caballero es luchar por el bienestar de la tierra, asi uno deba morir, se les ha olvidado eso, y lamentablemente toda sus acciones se les tomara como traición. Aqui señorita no tenemos muchas opciones que tomar -

-Cuales son las opciones Sisyphus? - pregunto Sasha

-El que no este dispuesto a luchar a favor de lo que juro, puede darse de baja si asi lo quiere y marcharse, porque de igual manera Hades perseguira aquel que pueda convertir en espectro, y bien sabemos que el que no logra convencer lo mata, y...

- y la segunda Sisyphus? - pregunto con voz cortada

-Dar nuestras vidas por lo que juramos proteger -

-Cual tomas tu Sisyphus? -

-Yo... Yo tomare la segunda opción, no me importa morir en el intento, saldre como un honorable caballero a defender lo que es correcto

-Se correra mucha sangre inocente... - Comento Sasha con tristeza

-Tiene razón, pero lamentandolo mucho, cuando hay guerras y sabiendo que esto es desde hace años, siempre hay sacrificios. Si son caballeros que estan dispuesto a sacrificar su vida sin importar la de ellos, tendre el gusto de llamarlos Heroes

-Pero Hades sigue matando gente, ha mandado tropas a Italia, Grecia y otras ciudades, hay unos que corren por miedo, y otros que arriesgan su vida peleando contra ellos, aunque ellos tienen todas las de perder. ¿Que hago? -

-Como Diosa, proteger a todos los inocentes que son indefensos ante un ejercito que tienen el cosmos, y las armas para azotar a los ciudadanos, y la otra, no dar la orden de resguardo, ellos también son caballeros y guerreras, porque Saben que Hades quiere gobernar la tierra en la oscuridad y desidia y no resisten. También son nobles guerreros que lucharan a su favor para proteger lo que ellos aman y creen-.

-Tienes razon. No puedo titubear - dijo finalmente secandose las lagrimas Sasha - Hay gente afuera que lucha por mi, por el bienestar de la tierra, porque buscan crear un mundo igual, sin que seamos egoista el uno con el otro. Es verdad Sisyphus no hay tiempo para llorar a aquellos caidos, aunque duela, pero hoy es tiempo de luchar. Espero, es más estoy segura que cuando esta guerra contra Hades acabe.. La paz a la tierra volvera y volveremos a unirnos con amor.

-Asi es Señorita Athena - dijo Sisyphus sonriente, estaba orgulloso -

- Hoy se siente la batalla mas cerca, mi tierra tiembla ante el poder de sus guerreros, con firmeza nos mantendremos en pie ante el enemigo que quiera atacar - Exclama Sasha agarrando su baculo y miraba decidida el horizonte - No caere, saldre a luchar a defender a la humanidad a pelear con ellos, porque por eso soy la Diosa de la Tierra, luchare contra la tiranía de Hades y los que tenemos la razón, saldremos victoriosos.

En ese instante Sasha se fue hablar con el patriarca, custodiada por Sisyphus, Sasha, o mejor dicho, Athena ya habia tomado una decisión y con todo el dolor que su alma pudiera tener, lucharia y combatiria. Dio la orden de salir a los caballeros a proteger a la tierra, las ciudades indefensas... Sasha/Athena sabia que existiran muchas caidas, pero todo como le habia dicho Sispyhus seria por el bienestar de la tierra, luego se lamentaria... Ahorita debia actuar y hacer frentes a los problemas, porque ella lucharia por lo que era correcto. Aunque ella no lo demostrara, el salir a luchar y dejar de pensar por un momento en los caidos habia sido una fuerte Decisión para Sasha

Y así sucedio... Sasha/Athena lucharia, saldria a dar batalla junto a sus caballeros y darian frente a la ambición de Hades.

* * *

_Bueno, espero que les gustara, este Fic va dedicado para mis amigas Yessica e Isabel... Esto es solamente una expresión por mi parte, de dolor, aungustia, impotencia e indigación que siento en estos momentos por lo que pasa mi país y se que mis amigas también lo sienten..._  
_Espero que les guste y entiendan... Esto es más que un desahogo_


End file.
